Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: THe Disappearance Arc
by Leio13
Summary: Satoko thinks life is perfectly normal and it is. That is until her uncle steps into her life again. Satoko's life takes a plunge into darkness as her beloved friends disappear.
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning Comments**

Hi. This is Rika. I was watching Higurashi (re-watching actually), and i felt inspired to write my own arc. So i did. I feel as if this arc is basically in some ways Minagoroshi gone wrong. A little bit off everything. I call my arc the disappearance arc because in the last chapter, you realized a lot of people dissappeared. More than you realize during the story. I will make the answer arc afterwords. The Main character is Satoko.  
**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter one: A Perfect Day?

Satoko got up early that morning like every other morning. While she was stretching, she could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. _Rika must have got up first_ she thought. After throwing her green dress over, she made her way to the kitchen.

Trying to get her tights on while heading to the kitchen-"Oww…" she fell, and moaned on the floor. Aggravated, she finished pulling up her dark tights.

Rika held out her hand to her pathetic friend. "Satoko should stay in place next time."

Satoko growled. "I couldn't help it. Your food smells so good, Rika"

"Nipah~"

On their way to school, they passed Chie-sensei, who wasn't surprised to see them, but asked them about it again. Rika and Satoko nodded. Laughing as ran, they arrived. Maybe they shouldn't have been laughing since now they were struggling for breath, but they couldn't help it. Chie-sensei's sigh was too funny.

Satoko slowly unfolded her plans. She and Rika ran to and fro, from the sink and back, carrying buckets of water. Carefully Satoko placed the tape, and tied the strings. When all of the work was complete, she smirked feeling confident that Keiichi would fall into it.

And that was exactly what Keiichi did. As he walked through the door, all his friends patiently waited for the chaos to happen. He stood in front of the door, noticing something suspicious about the door knob, so he hesitated. Big mistake.

Satoko released one string and a pan fell, pounding into Keiichi's skull. He looked up and snarled "Satoko-AHHH!"

The second pan fell. As planned, Keiichi fell backwards in surprise, straight into the water. He was rubbing his head and rising when he finally noticed his pants felt peculiarly wet. He squatted down and examined the subject. It was water. "Great" he grumbled.

Splash! Keiichi had slipped and fell once more but he didn't land in water. He ended up lying face-down in an ink-filled container. He jumped up and stupidly reached for the door. "SATOKO!"

He so badly wanted to run to Satoko and give her a few of his deadly forehead flicks, but his hand was stuck. "What did you do? How is this possible?!"

"Double-sided tape, Keiichi-san" Satoko smiled as she flicked her short hair with pride.

"Why?!"

Satoko giggled and everyone else began to join in save Keiichi. His fingers stung while he pried them off the door knob.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the last to fall into Satoko's traps. Soon after, a soaking Chie-sensei stormed in. "Who did this?! Satoko?"

"It's Keiichi-san's fault for not soaking up all the water" Satoko declared. It made little difference. Satoko was sent to clean everything along with Keiichi.

"Alright! What shall we play today?" Mion asked the other eager members.

"Rena thinks we should decide the penalty game first"

"Good thinking!" Mion declared "We want to encourage Kei-chan not to slack off, right?"

"Me?" Keiichi questioned "Nah, you guys should keep your eyes focused on that slacker over there named Satoko"

"What did you say?!"

"Whoever loses should have to model in female bathing suits, nipah!'

"While the rest take pictures!" Mion announced "We have a winner! Oh, and for the game I've thought it over. Plain ten-minute tag! Last to be it when the minutes are over loses!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

_First thing first_, Satoko thought, _traps_. She ran around everywhere tying strings left and right, hanging nets in trees. _If only I had time for pits. _Now, all she needed to do was run anywhere and lead them to the nearest traps.

At first, it was easy since Keiichi was it. Satoko felt especially victorious when he shouted, "More Traps?!"

The traps worked equally as well on Rika. Satoko didn't find Mion and Rena was too good to be fooled. In the last thirty seconds, Satoko caught Keiichi in a net. Since he was it, he automatically would lose unless he got out. Which he didn't.

The laughs didn't stop as Keiichi strutted out in a pink bikini. He placed his hands on his hips and paraded around the room with a fake smile on his face. It was probably one of the most scarring moments in his life, but his friends just laughed and took endless pictures.

"Satoko, go on home without me" Rika requested "I'm going to stay and help clean"

Today was a basic day. Once again, Chie-sensei said "Got up early again, girls?". Once again, Satoko set up a perfect trap and likewise Keiichi fell into it. Like always, Keiichi was punished for losing. And as usual, everyone had a great time. _And of course, the dinner as always will be delicious. _

"SATOKO!" A cranky voice boomed as she exited the school, "Whadda hell took you so long?!"

Satoko stiffened. It couldn't be, not on such a perfect day. Satoko couldn't move and barely summoned the courage to look and see who the man was. It was he, Satoko's uncle, Hōjō Teppei.

* * *

**End Comments**

I probably won't take any poltline request since i have the whole thing already planned out the way i like it, but I'd be happy to listen and would love if you pointed out my mistakes. **Nicely,** of course. I hope to starting writing the next chapter by tomorrow and upload each chapter shortly after the other but school coming up, so we will see.

~Rika


	2. Chapter 2

_**A comment to start things off.**_

_Hey! Im back! Thank you for following if you are! I've added a bit more details to my timeline and I'm so excited to get to them. It may seem kind of boring now, but it gets more action filled next chapter and it's going to really pichk up during the answer arc. Please enjoy!_

_Recap (it's been a long time): Satoko's uncle has just appeared!_

* * *

_Two days after the Watanagashi._

"What are we supposed to do about Satoko's uncle?!" Keiichi's voice boomed from inside the classroom. Strangely, everyone seemed to have arrived before Satoko did, even Keiichi. Was it something important? "We have to do something!"

"I Know, Kei-chan," Mion frowned, "but there isn't anything we can do"

"What does that mean?!" Keiichi shouted back "You're the leader and Satoko is in serious dange—ah, Satoko."

"Satoko what?" Satoko asked although she already knew. "'Satoko's traps are extremely dangerous'?"

"That right!" Shion laughed shakily. "And we've all come earlier than you to figure out how to avoid them. I guess we've been found out."

"Huh? Where is Rena-san?' Rena was the only one not there. Did Rena not care about Satoko's "traps"?

"We don't know" Mion answered, "She never came"

"Oyashiro-sama's curse?" Shion suggested. Satoko wasn't sure, she heard someone else had disappeared but who was it?

"No, Takano disappeared on the Watanagashi" Mion quickly responded.

"Oyashiro-sama's Curse?" Keiichi's eyebrow raised "what's that?"

Shion eagerly started speaking or was it no one else wanted to talk? "Well, to put it simply, Kei-chan, each Watanagashi somebody dies and somebody disappears. For instance…"

...

"We'll never find Rena in this dump!" Keiichi banged his fist against his thigh. They had been searching through Rena's mountains of treasure for more than an hour and they had yet to find her.

Shion moved some suspicious trash out of the way to find a tiny, dark cubby. She couldn't see anything and didn't think it was likely Rena could fit in there but she called her friends over anyway. Mion pointed her flashlight that she had brought even though it was broad daylight into the cave. No Rena. "Ugh!" Keiichi growled.

"Is Rena-san here?" Satoko pushed open a bus door and peeked inside. It was obvious Rena had been there a couple times since small items were laying on the ground and seats, but Satoko knew that the last time she'd been here may not have been recently. There really was no way to tell. They couldn't trace Rena through the trash because she had been in every spot except for the newest mountains numerous times. The only way to find Rena was to actually see her.

"What if it actually was Oyashiro-sama's curse?" Mion sighed which surprised Satoko since Mion hated talking about the curse. Mion recalled a recent conversation with Rena. She had thought she would be next to disappear since she had left Hinamizawa. Just like Satoshi. At the time, Mion told her, Oyashiro-sama had forgiven her since she came back, But Rena wasn't positive and Mion was starting to doubt it too. "She always thought she would be next"

"Mion!" Slap! It was Shion. "Don't say such stupid things!"

"Cheer up" Rika patted Mion shoulder which was as far as she could reach. "Mii"

"Thanks, Rika"

It became dark quickly and they still had not found Rena. They didn't make it past half the garbage and decided to continue tomorrow.

Everyone had left except for Satoko and Shion. Satoko figured it was okay to tell Shion. After all, Shion promised her nii-nii she'd protect her. "I don't want to go home" she admitted.

"Why?" Shion asked.

"My uncle" Satoko's head hanged in sadness.

"I'm sorry, Satoko. I wish I could help, but there nothing I can do. I'd love to let you stay at my apartment tonight, but when you see your uncle again, it would be worse than now. Sorry!"

"Shion!" Mion called from the edge of the dump. "Hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah. Coming, Sis!" She ran off. "Bye!"

Satoko began to slump home. She walked past Mion and Shion who were talking and hadn't moved.

When she arrived, she remembered she had forgotten the beer. "Satoko!" Teppei screamed "Where's my beer?!"

"Sorry" She didn't dare look up and braced herself for a day of starvation.

* * *

**A little something to finish the chapter.**

I probably won't take any poltline request since i have the whole thing already planned out the way I like it, but I'd be happy to listen (I've done some editing so may be you can give some ideas though I can't guarantee I'll use them) and would love if you pointed out my mistakes. **Nicely,** of course. Also this is my first Higurashi fanfic (first in general) so if you notice the characters are acting a little peculiar (and not in a suspicious-important-to-the-story way) or a little off, **PLEASE** tell me! Thank you.

I can't tell what happened to Rena. Sorry! Feel free to post your suspicions. The next chapter is Blame, Blood and Black (though I might change the title if I forget).

Enjoy Chapter two and for those Americans out there reading my story,

Happy Thanksgiving!

Bye!

~Rika


End file.
